


Dorian's Chair

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ends as Porn, Hickeys, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Starts as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	1. Dreamy

The evening was incredibly calm. Dorian relaxed in his nook, fading autumn light streaming in from the window beside him. Just enough illumination that he wouldn't need to light more candles just yet. Below Solas had some sort of incense, which was surprisingly pleasant. The air had a spiced, smoky quality as a result. Even most of Leliana's birds were quiet, leaving things so calm that Dorian was half convinced that any moment he'd slip out of consciousness. Even now, the dreamy quality of things reminded him of several he'd had recently.  
They'd all been wild things: Desire demons imagining themselves an easy meal. Hanhari's face, but never soft enough, promising all manner of things. Some times 'he' gave the odd proposition of trying to transfer the Anchor to him (Hanhari would never actually do that. They knew precious little about the true nature of the thing and the man wouldn't pawn off that danger to anyone, regardless of if they wished it), which was simple enough to pick apart. The lure of such raw power, as well as political power and something so... utterly fascinating to study. Other times there were weak, unscrupulous creatures that tried to prey on his baser desires when the man was away but it turning them down was simple as breathing air. No... The truly smart ones picked this mood but a different setting altogether.

The Inquisitor's beautiful tower, with a deep feeling of _rightness_ and _resolution_ in the air. A fantasy where they'd both survived the impossible. Then 'Hanhari' would come to him, all soft smiles and gentle touches. _'Ma'lath._ The foolish ones used 'ma'vhenan. Always ruined the moment. Unless they were being _very clever_ and playing him off as being upset, horribly worried. _I have a question for you._ From there it only became more obvious and infinitely more impossible. The rings were too fine, too ornate for the real thing to have picked them. They'd call them 'wedding rings' and not 'promise rings'. A dozen details falling apart.  
And yet....

Dorian was yanked out of his revelry when his book was lifted from his hands.

“I'm sorry 'ma'vhenan. You can continue in a moment.” The elf was carefully holding the book open where it had been, looking rather worn down. A touch irate. “I don't need your attention but I do need your company.”

“You can have both you know,” the human said with a smile in the hopes of cheering him up, “I wasn't terribly entertained anyway.”

He hummed softly, but apparently had no opinion on the matter. Instead, his marked hand pressed Dorian back into his chair before the lithe man slid into his lap and got comfortable, legs thrown over the left side of his nice seat. After he'd settled, the Dalish man urged the book back into Dorian's hands and relaxed against his chest. “I'm not here to entertain either, sadly.”

The Tevene man tried his best not to freeze up in surprise. It wasn't unwelcome at all. The man had done similar things dozens of times when they were together in private but this... Even at this time of day they weren't going to be entirely alone. The library still had other visitors and Leliana and her men were still doing this and that. He could feel it when Hanhari pressed against his neck and took in a deep breath.

“Gods, I love your cologne.”

“You've mentioned. I may or may not have acquired a second bottle as a result of your comments.”

“Wonderful. You're darling when you spoil me. ...Granted you're always just... perfect.”

“Amatus I'm hardly perfect-”

“You are to me.”

Too sweet. Dorian chuckled breathlessly, pulling his book closer so his arms squeezed tighter around the small man. “The things you say, honestly. ...So, what's drawn you to me this evening?”

“Nearly chewed out some Duke or whatever his title was. ...Miris came to speak to me and he got prickly when we started speaking to each other in Elvhen; she goes out of her way to start speaking in the Trade tongue for his comfort and he promptly mocked her when it wasn't up to his standards.”

“Ah, that business again. You'd think knowing more than one language at all would be enough for them.”

“At least her accent wasn't half as dreadful as this prick's was... Anyhow, I snap at him in Orlesian that he will respect my allies or he will not be permitted to remain in my home. That shuts him up for a while and I think that's that. He's shooting Miris dirty looks but she's always been... steadfast against such treatment. Eventually she wishes to speak on something more private and we're about to leave when the bastard feels the need to comment again- This time he mutters something about how 'rabbits breed just like their namesakes' and I swear Dorian, I was ready to set the fen'palelan ablaze.”

“What a classy gentleman! I imagine he'll be leaving tomorrow morning.” Dorian leaned back, peering out the corners of his eyes to look at the elf resting against his chest.

“Before the sun rises. Otherwise he owes Rainier a duel. ...I half hope that he doesn't leave and he gets run through but that's... unfair of me.”

“Admittedly that would be a sight, particularly with how offended he'd surely be at his opponent. You do know how uncomfortable Blackwall is with that name however. Are you just doing it to bother him? Seems unlike you.” Figuring that he wasn't even reading the tome in his hands, he grabbed the marker he was using to hold his place and set the book aside.

Hanhari sighed, starting to pick at the other mage's clothing. “Miris requested it of me. She hasn't forgiven 'Blackwall' for leaving her without any warning. 'Ma'halla is still horrified by what Rainier has done but... She's already convinced that he's become a better man, mostly.”

“I commend her loyalty, if nothing else... Though she is in a bit of a sticky situation isn't she?”

“...No matter what happens, I'll keep her safe. But I do think that he has nothing but the best of intentions regarding her. Now more than ever.”

“You did go out of your way to save his life at her behest. I don't think any wise man in his situation would go out of his way to cross either of you.”

“One hopes. ...Dorian?” Red eyes looked up to him, catching the near faded light just so.

“Yes?”

“...You're very handsome.” He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment, blushing just slightly which made his skin a miraculous ruddy color. “And more importantly, trustworthy. ...I just need to say, I feel very lucky to have you. Not everyone has the good fortune of... having a partner like I have in you.”

“Partner?” Dorian tilted his head slightly, curious at the word choice. It wasn't _bad_ by any means at all, but it wasn't likely what he would have used.

“Partner. I would say lover but that... Lover is accurate, but too superficial as I understand it. We're more than that, emma sa'lath.” His eyes were loving, but Dorian could see the focus in them. Measuring his reaction.

“Finding the right words for this is tricky for you too then?”

“...Perhaps one day, when things have settled... The words will be clearer.” He pulled Dorian's collar, sitting up in his lap to kiss him slowly.

The necromancer could hear people going by but Hanhari never wavered. As always. When they drew apart, both parties took their time opening their eyes. “Have any specific terms in mind then?”

“I might, but there's no need to rush. The words we have suit our purposes for now, my one and only.” Hanhari reached up, clasping his hand around the human's neck and pressing his forehead against the other's to leave them curled around each other slightly.

“...Bless you, amatus.”

 


	2. Merciless

From then on out, Hanhari made a habit of snuggling up with Dorian as such. Half the time it'd end with the man asleep in his lap (which Dorian couldn't actually say he minded, even a little bit. The elf was delightfully warm) until someone came around needing him, or it was time to get the Herald to bed properly.

Other days, like this one, the man was shamelessly attempting to get his attention. Dorian read steadily and maintained a nonplussed expression as the elf kissed insistently along his jaw and up and down his neck. It was ridiculous. Surely the man had better things to do, and yet here he was, seated in Dorian's lap and behaving as though he hadn't a care in the world. It was when Hanhari nuzzled up under his jaw and latched his lips onto him and sucked at his pulse when the other mage could no longer ignore the affection.  
Dorian gave a little, shuddering sigh despite himself and weakly cleared his throat. “You know, I'm not entirely certain this is the time and place for that...”

“Hm... I suppose I should keep going then,” the elf muttered, sharp teeth brushing against the human's skin, “it might help you figure it out.” His tongue lapped lightly over the slightly sensitive spot before he continued trying to mark him. Mark him! Where people would almost certainly see it, even with long-necked sweaters.

“Venhedis... You're an absolute savage, you know that?” The Tevene man whispered back, swallowing hard. Worse still, he wasn't _just_ getting flustered from the wet suction on his neck- Hanhari was warm in his lap and now that was drawing his... attention to all of the worst places. And based on the incredibly pointless adjustment he made, he'd noticed. Dorian had to swallow a gasp.

“Now now, 'ma'lath, that's such a hurtful thing to say to someone who's making you feel good.” He could _hear_ the rotten smirk in that heavenly voice, even at such hushed volumes. Hanhari was hanging off of him with arms around his neck, legs braced against the side of his chair helping to enable the other's subtle grinding.

He kept a tight hold on his book, trying to control his breathing. A passerby wouldn't... necessarily notice the fact that the Inquisitor was getting more than just affectionate with the Altus if he could just keep his cool. Which he could! He had before and he would again but something about the elf made this a more significant struggle than he was used too. Dorian's heart was racing and his hips were twitching into the friction the man was providing with his wonderful damned ass in spite of his admirable self control. He wanted to ask what exactly Hanhari intended to accomplish doing this, but that'd be more suspicious than the Tevinter could stomach.

Which dropped to the stone floor when he heard Cullen clearing his throat to get the Inquisitor's attention. When Hanhari leaned back to give the man his attention, Dorian went to adjust his collar as slowly and subtly as he could physically manage.  
“Inquisitor, there's some things I'd like to talk to you about in regards to the Emerald Graves... ...Are you busy?” The man was far too preoccupied with his report to look at them too much but the mage wasn't sure that made this less embarrassing. The first time he'd caught them like this it had been infinitely more innocent but he (and Dorian as well admittedly, though he hadn't shown it) had been incredibly flustered. Hanhari played it off like nothing then and he did it again this time.

Only, there was a saccharine tone to his voice this time that made Dorian curse internally. He had to bite his lip when Hanhari slid out of his lap to leave with the Commander, not daring to move until they were both gone.

No adjusting helped him. His pants were a snug fit without this sort of problem. With it? The tightness made him want to squirm, but squirming would draw attention to it. With a deep breath, Dorian swore to get Hanhari back for this nasty bit of teasing some time, folded his legs to mask his arousal as best he could, and promptly started to think about anything but his amatus.

Like what exactly was sticking out of Corypheus' face. That seemed to be working.

 


	3. Riding

So many of the troops hadn't gotten back from the Arbor Wilds yet. They had to take different routes after all. Leliana was working out of the war room for the day so nearly all the traffic that usually bustled the rookery tower was absent. Solas worked below for a long while in relative silence, painting. Eventually that stopped too, but Dorian paid no mind. The mage wasn't sure how exactly he'd gotten so preoccupied, cataloging the Inquisition's newest library additions wasn't really that important. Time was outside his consciousness however as he picked through the books and tried to decide what was actually worth anything. He didn't realize how late the hour had become until a peeved looking Hanhari was hovering at his side, wrapped in a heavy quilt.  
“Busy, 'ma'haurasha? I was waiting for you...”

Dorian should have felt guilty, but... That nickname was new, and the Dalish man's voice was thick with something besides sleep. Slowly, he set the book he'd been paging through aside. “Ah... My apologizes then. ...Should I carry you back to bed to make up for it?”

“Din. You will be doing something else for me.” He situated himself between Dorian's knees, throwing the blanket over his head to cover the human's chest before ducking down. He wasn't exactly invisible, kneeling under the blanket-

“Kaffas... What are you doing?” The black haired man hissed at the elf, quiet between the fatigue that was catching up with him from his late night and a fear that maybe there _was_ someone still up and around somewhere.

It wasn't really that Dorian hadn't ever had public, or nearly public sex normally anyway, before. He had a number of times. But they were rushed, one time affairs that had to do with lust and nothing else and- _Vishante kaffas, that damned elf had gotten into his pants quickly._

His breath hiccuped as Hanhari pulled his flaccid length into his mouth, swirling his impish tongue tightly around it. His left hand scooped into his still-mostly-around-his-hips pants and started fondling his balls. The Altus pulled his lip between his teeth, debating whether or not he really wanted to stop the man. There was his reputation to take into account after all- _he hummed so sweetly around his length and Dorian could feel the blood rushing south so wonderfully-_ The Inquisitor couldn't be found sucking him off like this. People barely seemed to tolerate their relationship without knowing the intimate details. Like how the Inquisitor thoroughly enjoyed telling him the dirtiest things. How he moaned nicer than any whore Dorian had ever laid with. How he would keen when his human lover slid into him about how he couldn't imagine never having his ass fucked open and deep the way only Dorian could again and again. Maker, this was not helping his resolve: In fact, he was fairly sure he could see it dripping off his chair as it melted from around his hardening prick.

There was a very soft, wet pop as Hanhari pulled off his arousal wist still sucking. “'Ma'haurasha, I love how well you fill my mouth,” he said in a harsh whisper. His left hand's fingers kept up their steady rolling.

“...What does that mean?”  
Damn it all, he wasn't thinking straight. That should not have been the first question out of him.

The wafer of a man sat up, releasing his sac and grabbing one of the human's broader hands instead. He leaned forward to kiss him at the same time as he pulled Dorian's hand forward to his bare crotch, to the straining cock there. The Tevinter mage gasped at the realization that his amatus was totally naked under the blanket. “It means you're mine and you make me... wild.”

“Oh glorious Maker...” He squeezed the organ in his hand, reveling in the keen that earned him. A drip of precum settled onto his hand, doubtless a result of the same action and perhaps some prior. Hanhari's hips bucked when he swiped a thumb over the elf's weeping head. His mouth hung open blissfully and it was a beautiful sight as always.

Preoccupied with the firm flesh in his hand, Dorian didn't notice that the Inquisitor's left hand had seemingly vanished. The right finally made it's first move moments later, slick with oil. “I-I'm going to ride you, Dorian. I _need_ you to fill me, 'ma'haurasha. I can't wait for the feeling of you dripping out of me for any longer.”

_Curse Hanhari's filthy tongue, it must have been enchanted for how badly he now wanted to see his seed streaking down those tan thighs._ All thoughts of decency were being rather effectively drowned by those words. And the oiled hand pumping his length destroyed the last drops of his resolve. “...I'm going to stretch you so wide as you take me, you rotten little thing...” Dorian was entirely pleased at the dirty moan that he spurred from those pretty lips.

“Maker, Creators, sathan _vin Dorian!_ ” The elf lifted one leg to rest on the chair beside Dorian's to allow himself better balance while leaning forward. The next kiss was crushing, Hanhari pulling his hand back further to prod at his already very well prepared hole.

_All for him._ Dorian had made the other wait after all... He nipped the other mage's lip and pushed two fingers into the other with only a little resistance from their dryness.

Hanhari groaned and rocked against them for a moment, head tossing back. “Vin, vin, vin... Your fingers are so good. I love them....”

“Mmm... I take it you love my cock more?”

“ _Vin!_ And you most. Gods, Dorian, Dorian I love you so much.”

This was still not one of those trysts from before... Not momentary, and not  _just_ about pleasure. Hanhari adored him. He was here for that reason specifically. Not even truly angry for having been made to wait and tease himself relentlessly in his patience. Granted, the human man needed his release as well at this point. Seeing his amatus shimmering with light sweat, mouth open as he gasped and moaned, head tossed back and back arched following it: The man was better than any dirty painting Dorian had ever seen. Slowly, he let his fingers drag out of the Dalish elf to make him whine. “You've been ready for a while...”

Bleary eyed, Hanhari nodded to him. “I'd hope that after what's happened you'd be... eager to relax with me.” He took a deep breath, turning himself around and pushing back into the Altus' lap. “I didn't want to think for a bit. Except about you.”

“Amatus... I'm here now,” Dorian cooed into his ear. He placed one hand on Hanhari's hip and circled his other arm around his chest loosely, “I've got you.”

“...Serannas...” His still messy right hand reached for his length, positioning it as he sat up before he sank onto it faster than perhaps either of them were ready for- Hanhari absolutely wailed and even Dorian couldn't help a pleasured groan. The snug, wet heat wrapped around him made his eyes roll back for a second.

The Tevene man decided to err on the side of caution and moved the hand on the elf's hip to cover his mouth. “Ss-shhh, amatus. We don't need...” He swallowed more sounds as the Inquisitor started bouncing on his cock. “...People to investigate.”

The man groaned into his hand, soft but shameless. Hanhari started licking at his palm, thrusting his tongue against the cracks of his fingers. Legs curled up to each side of Dorian's own thighs and hands tightly clasping the armrests of the chair worked together to move the lithe man however he wanted. Bouncing, grinding, twisting his hips, and always needy and fast.

The Altus knew he was going to spend quickly.  _They might get caught, they might get caught, they had to cum now, now, now!_ Hanhari wasn't holding back at all, which was reassuring. It'd be horrifying if he finished like nothing after the other man had all but tortured himself with foreplay. Luckily, based on the noises he made, Hanhari approved greatly when Dorian added his own hard, short thrusts to the mix. “You're so perfect amatus... I'm going to leave you boneless.”

“G-Good.” It was a soft affirmation, muffled like his many other sounds under the human's hand. When Dorian found just the right angle, he held the other to it to make him jerk and cry out.

“I bet you'll cum long before I touch your dick, won't you? So desperate... What would people think if they saw you now?” The elf absolutely writhed in his arms, squeezing around him in want. Not that he'd have long to wait. “The mighty Herald of Andraste reduced to squirming on a Tevinter Altus' cock.”

Hanhari's breath hitched hard, “It's so good 'ma'lath-” The mage's words and groan were still muffled but Dorian could understand well enough. “I don't care what they'd think. You're mine.”

The human whined slightly, burying his face in the crook of Hanhari's neck. “Yes-  _Venhedis,_ yes I am...” Latching onto the union of the thin man's neck and shoulders, he started to make a hickey to get back for the ones he'd been given. It was merciful though, Hanhari's usual tunic would cover it with ease. But it'd be there-

He stiffened up then, howling into Dorian's hand as he came hard. The quilt probably caught most of it but Dorian hurried a hand down to help squeeze every last drop of spend from him. The second, more strangled moan was about when the Altus followed the other over. It was obvious the elf enjoyed that nearly as much his own orgasm.

The Tevene man leaned back, trying to catch his breath alongside the Dalish  _madman_ on his lap. The quilt did cover their indecencies at least, but Hanhari's thin chest wasn't so fortunate after their... vigorous activities.

The second he started shivering, Dorian remedied that fact quickly. “So... Plan on getting off any time soon?”

“I just did, so you may want to give me a little while.”

“Kaffas, you know what I mean.” He was starting to go soft after all and it would be rather nice to get back to somewhere private without a stain on the front of his pants. ...If there wasn't one already.

The elf gave an exhausted little hum, lifting himself off the other so he could get his feet back to the floor before standing properly. The quilt nearly slipped to the ground as he did that, giving Dorian an entirely acceptable view of his amatus in his bare glory. Hanhari chased the blanket down, getting himself wrapped up in it on the floor as Dorian got himself back into his pants.

“I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you... I'm absolutely not carrying you all the way up that damned tower of yours.”

“I know,” he yawned, red eyes hazy with his exponentially growing need for sleep. It was hard not to feel some pity for the little thing when he wobbled in place, struggling to stay awake.

Dorian yawned in return. Stretching after his pants were completely secured, he dragged himself up and offered his lover his hand.

Hanhari gave his hand after a temporary struggle freeing it from it's cozy blanket prison, letting Dorian drag him up off the floor. Leaning into the human man, he got all the support he needed with only a few token complaints as Dorian led them to his quarters rather than braving the stairs up to his tower.  
He opted not to say anything to his partner when he spotted a tired, but very amused Leliana slipping out of sight.

 


End file.
